


Pride Goeth Before a Fall

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for that horrific dance scene in PD2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goeth Before a Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



“With only two and a half days left, Olivia, I’m beginning to feel rather frantic,” Clarisse told her lady’s maid, as they descended the stairs into the main foyer of the palace. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she held out Maurice’s leash to Olivia. “Would you take Maurice out for me, please? I have to check the orchestra selections.”

Olivia took the dog’s leash with a nod, then gestured to the elegantly laid out table off to the side of the room. “And they asked you to approve a place setting for the reception, Your Majesty.”

“Very well,” Clarisse said, and gave Maurice a pat on the head before walking over to the table. With a small sigh, she reached down to turn on the small stereo sitting on the end of the table.

A woman’s voice came from the speakers. “Our selections for dancing at the royal reception.” Her words were followed by a soft waltz.

Clarisse walked around to the side of the table, and fingered the design in one of the place setting choices before turning away to sway to the music. Her hands were clasped against her chest, a wistful expression on her face as she thought about Joseph, and wished he were there with her now. 

‘I cannot wait to dance with him at Mia’s wedding,’ she thought. ‘Such a marvelous dancer he is.’

With that thought in her mind, and unaware that she was being watched, Clarisse gave in to the urge, and began to dance as if she were in Joseph’s arms.

Unbeknownst to Clarisse, Joseph stood just inside the patio doors and watched his queen. He’d been on his way to find her, when he heard the music start, and had instinctively known Clarisse was there.

Joseph smiled to himself as he watched Clarisse begin to sway to the gentle melody. He loved to watch her. Always had. It had been, and still was the highlight of his job… keeping his eyes on her body.

When Clarisse lifted her arms, as if dancing with a partner, Joseph could no longer resist. He quickly but quietly closed the distance between them, and when she turned in her waltz, Joseph slipped into her arms.

“Oh!” Clarisse exclaimed, and a brilliant smile filled her face as Joseph chuckled, and they immediately began to move in sync.

They gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes for long moments before Clarisse laid her head on Joseph’s shoulder. She inhaled deeply, his scent calming and comforting her; helping to ease her frazzled nerves. 

Joseph rested his cheek against her temple as he held her close. The scent of her hair wafted up to his nostrils and filled him with a sense of peace.

“Have you been thinking about us?” Joseph asked her in a quiet voice.

Clarisse stopped dancing. She lifted her head from his shoulder, met his gaze and answered in a voice that held a tinge of regret for what she had to tell him. “Yes, I have.”

“I see.” Joseph blinked, as he dropped his arms from around her. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said, as he turned and walked away from his monarch.

“No, Joseph…” Clarisse hurried after him, reaching out to grab his arm. She clasped his hand in both of hers. “You had to know what I was going to say --”

Joseph held his hand up, not wanting to listen to her excuses.

“I… Mia needs me now more than ever before. It’s the monarchy… I mean, as queen, it’s my responsibility… you know how it is.” Clarisse implored him to understand.

“You were never just my queen, Clarisse,” Joseph told her. “You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” Clarisse went to speak as she reached out to grasp his upper arm but Joseph continued on before she could. “But, if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen… I shall oblige.”

“No… Joseph…” Clarisse lifted her hand to cup his cheek.

Joseph stepped away from her touch, and bowed his head. “Your Majesty.” He held her eyes for a moment more before he stepped away completely.

Clarisse felt her heart break as she watched him leave the room. 

‘No…’ she cried inside. ‘Joseph…’

Without thinking about what she was doing, Clarisse ran out of the ballroom.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

Joseph’s pace slowed as sadness replaced his anger.

He’d been so sure… so certain…

‘You’re a fool, Joseph…’ he told himself. ‘A fool to think you were or could ever be more to her than what you are… a servant…’

“Joseph!”

He heard her voice. He knew he should stop, but the anger was still in him, and would not let him register the plea, or the anguish in her voice.

Joseph kept walking.

**~^~ PD ~^~**

Clarisse hurried after him, her pace increasing when she spotted him ahead of her.

“Joseph!”

He appeared not to hear her and kept walking but Clarisse knew better. Joseph always heard her… even when she didn’t speak.

She’d hurt his pride. 

She knew he was angry, but more than that, Clarisse knew that he was hurting.

Hurt by what he perceived as her rejection of him, of his love, of his heart.

“Joseph!”

**~^~ PD ~^~**

“Joseph!”

He heard her call him again. And again he did not stop.

He didn’t want to speak with her. Not now. Not while he was angry… and upset. Not when there was a chance he would say something he would regret.

“Joseph, stop! That’s an order.”

Joseph stopped dead in his tracks.

“Go back inside, Your Majesty,” Joseph said in a low, dangerous voice as she closed in on him.

“You didn’t give me chance to explain, to tell --”

“There is nothing to explain,” Joseph cut her off. “You made your position quite clear. I am your servant, nothing more…”

Clarisse opened her mouth to speak but Joseph continued over her.

“I was a fool to think otherwise; to let myself even dream of a future with you.”

“…Joseph…”

“My resignation will be on your desk in the morning, Your Majesty,” Joseph told her, not seeing the sudden fear fill her blue eyes. 

Clarisse was stunned. 

Resignation.

He was leaving her.

“No…” the anguished whisper escaped her lips.

Ignoring her whisper, Joseph continued. “If there is nothing else, Your Majesty, I must finish my rounds.”

He bowed slightly, and turned away from her.

Clarisse shook her head.

‘No!’

No, this wasn’t happening.

In a move that stunned both of them, Clarisse reached out and grabbed Joseph’s arm. She spun him around and simultaneously pushed him back against the palace wall.

“I won’t accept your resignation!” Clarisse told him hotly as her mouth crashed onto his in a passionate kiss.

Joseph groaned, and wrapped his arms around Clarisse, moulding her body to his as their tongues tangled and mated in a wild, obsessive dance. 

“I won’t let you…” Clarisse spoke urgently against his lips.

“…Clarisse…” Her tongue invaded his mouth, cutting him off.

“…you can’t leave…” Clarisse muttered, as she bit at his lips.

“…Clarisse…” Joseph tried again to speak, only to be cut off once more as Clarisse kissed him hungrily. He tightened his arms around her and spun them so that he was pressing her into the stone wall. He broke off the kiss and gasped her name. “…Clarisse…”

“Please, Joseph,” Clarisse spoke breathlessly. “It’s not never… just… not yet… not till Mia is queen. I love you… I love you so much… I… just… she still needs me…” 

Joseph covered her mouth with his, stopping her words.

“I love you, please don’t leave me. Oh please don’t leave me…” Clarisse spoke in a rush against his lips. “…Joseph please…”

“I won’t leave you,” Joseph whispered hoarsely, his lips on her hers.

Clarisse pulled back, her eyes wide and hopeful. “Joseph?”

“I’m sorry, I should have let you explain… I… it ripped my heart open when I thought you were rejecting me.”

“I know…” Clarisse slid her hands up his chest to cup his face. “I do want to be with you, Joseph. I long so badly to be with you, and to let everyone know that we’re together. I do want that.”

“But you can’t yet; I understand. I always have. I just… I want you so badly, Clarisse… I ache with needing you.” Joseph’s hands moved up her sides, curling around the sides of her breasts.

“Joseph… oh, Joseph…” Clarisse murmured in between kisses. “Please promise me you’ll wait for me.” She curled her leg behind his knee.

“Yes… yes… anything…” Joseph slid his hand down over her hip to clutch her thigh. He urged her leg higher and pressed closer to the heat he could feel emanating from her core. 

“Only a little while longer. Just until Mia is queen. Please…” Clarisse moaned at the feel of his arousal throbbing against her centre, and thrust her hips against him.

“I’ll wait…” Joseph trailed his lips along her jaw, as he caught her other thigh in his hand, and lifted her into her air.

“Thank… ooh… oh yes…” Clarisse panted, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him tight against her. “…Joseph…”

“Clarisse, I want you.” Joseph pressed his straining erection hard against her. “Can you feel how much I want you?”

Clarisse inhaled sharply. “Yes… oh god yes…”

“Let me make love to you… here… now…”

“Ooh… mmm… yes…” Clarisse caught his mouth again in a fervent kiss, as she slipped a hand between them.

As Clarisse fumbled with his belt buckle, Joseph’s hand moved between them to stroke her swollen folds through her panties.

“My queen, you’re so wet… so hot… I want so badly to be inside you, to feel you around me…” Joseph growled against her lips.

“…Joseph!” Clarisse cried out softly when Joseph slipped his hand beneath the lace of her panties, and pressed a long finger inside her.

“Oh god… so hot… so tight… Clarisse…” Joseph murmured, as he added a second finger, both digits sliding in and out of her slick heat, his thumb working her swollen clit.

“Joseph… oh, Joseph, please…” Clarisse pushed at his pants with her hand, so that they dropped to his ankles. “You’re so hard.” She wrapped her hand around his arousal and stroked his length.

“Clarisse!” Joseph thrust into her hand as he brought his lips back to hers. “I need to be inside you.”

“Yes, I need you so…” Clarisse replied, as her hand convulsively squeezed his erection. “Now… please…”

Joseph pulled his fingers out of her, grasped her panties and ripped them off of her, dropping them to the ground at their feet. He replaced her hand on his shaft and drew the plumy head up and down along her sex, coating himself with her juices. 

“Joseph… Joseph, please… don’t tease…” Clarisse begged when he held himself at her entrance but did not enter her.

“Clarisse…” Joseph held her eyes. “You do know… this is more than just sex…”

“I know.”

“I love you, Clarisse,” Joseph said, and with a gentle thrust of his hips, he slid his length inside her. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, Joseph…” Tears sprang to Clarisse’s eyes as her body adjusted to finally having him sheathed within her. “Joseph, I love you.”

Joseph caught her lips in a loving kiss, and began to slowly move inside her.

“Oh yes…” they moaned into each other’s mouths.

It wasn’t long before the slow, gentle movements were not enough. 

“…Joseph…”

“I know.”

Joseph gripped her hips tighter, and began to move harder and faster inside her; driving his length into her, over and over until they were both gasping and panting for breath.

“Mmm… oohyes… yes… Joseph…” Clarisse’s fingers clenched his shoulders, and her legs tightened around him, pulling him hard against her with each thrust of his hips. “…yes…”

“Clarisse… my queen… I…” Joseph groaned, as Clarisse arched into him. “I’m close.”

“I… Jo… seph… I’ve never… too much…” Clarisse shook her head, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Intense feelings and sensations she’d never before felt coursing through her body.

“Never. It will never be too much… not with you…” Joseph growled, as he ground his pelvis against hers with every drive of his hips. His lips attacked her neck, nipping her with his teeth, marking her… branding her as his.

Clarisse clenched her inner walls around his driving member, the exquisite friction almost more than she could bear. “…oh… oh… Joseph… I…” her head began to roll back and forth as the feelings intensified.

“I’m going to make you come now.” Joseph moved his lips back to hers, then thrust strongly into her and stopped, holding himself still within her quivering sheath. “I’m going to make you come hard!”

“Oh, god…”

“I love you, Clarisse.”

“I love you too, Jo… ooooh…” Clarisse moaned, as Joseph withdrew then drove himself deep inside her. “Oh… oh yes…”

Joseph curled his hands beneath Clarisse’s thighs and pulled her legs wider as he slammed into her. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Every stroke pulling a long groan from both of them.

“Come, Clarisse. Come for me!”

“Jo… Jo…” Clarisse panted, relishing every plunge of his shaft into her, each stroke pushing her higher and higher. “Joseph… oh Joseph, please…” was the breathy mantra on her lips, punctuated with small moans on the heels of each thrust.

“Clarisse…” Joseph bent his knees slightly and thrust up into her. He was close… so close to his release. But he held back, wanting Clarisse to find her release before him. “Come, Clarisse…”

“Oh! Oh God!” Clarisse cried out as Joseph repeated the movement, hitting the same sensitive spot within her. “Oh… ohgodohgodohgodohgod…”

Joseph drove up into her again.

“Oh god… JO… SEPH!” 

Clarisse screamed his name as her orgasm crashed over her, and she found herself freefalling into an abyss of pleasure unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

“Oh shit…” Joseph groaned, as her orgasm triggered his and he exploded. He growled her name, and his hips jerked uncontrollably against her as his juices flew from his shaft in hot ropes to splash against her womb.

Their bodies shuddered as their souls met and merged in that one moment of pure bliss. 

“Joseph… oh, Joseph…” 

Joseph came back to himself to find Clarisse whispering his name over and over. He lifted his head from where it had fallen onto her shoulder to look into her face. “Clarisse…” he spoke her name softly. The look of utter contentment in her eyes and the beatific smile that filled her face made Joseph’s heart swell.

“Oh, Joseph. That was… I’ve never…” Clarisse said in a shaky voice, then gasped as another ripple of pleasure passed through her. “Ooh…”

Joseph smiled and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

“Thank you…” she exhaled.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, then leant his forehead against hers. “I love you, Clarisse,” Joseph told her. “I love you so much. I never would have left you.”

“I know.”

“Once I’d had a chance to think, I would have realized --”

Clarisse’s lips on his stopped his words. “I know, I know, and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“No more apologies…” Joseph murmured into her mouth.

“No.”

“From now on we only look forward.”

“Yes, forward.”

“…together!” they said together and smiled.

“Joseph?”

“Mmm…” his lips traveled along her jaw.

“How long will take you to finish your rounds?”

“Not long.”

“Good.”

“Does this mean?”

“Oh yes…”

Joseph pulled back and met her eyes. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

They shared another kiss, and then Joseph slipped out of her. 

“Don’t move,” he told her, as he quickly pulled up his pants, tucked himself in, then zipped them up. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, then knelt before her and quickly cleaned her up.

“Joseph…” Clarisse murmured, touched by his thoughtfulness.

He smiled up at her, as he tugged her skirt down. He reached out to grab her panties off the ground, then stood and pocketed them both.

Joseph pulled her into his arms, and covered her mouth in a loving kiss.

“Don’t be long,” Clarisse spoke against his lips, as the kiss ended, then moved out of his arms and walked back towards the palace.

Joseph watched her go and smiled.

‘You’re a fool, Joseph…’ he told himself. ‘A fool to ever have doubted her love for you.’

With a shake of his head, Joseph hurried to finish his rounds so that he could return to his queen’s arms.


End file.
